


I'll be Your Angel

by ForgottenAngerCourter



Series: "I am an Angel..." [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Emotional Instability, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAngerCourter/pseuds/ForgottenAngerCourter
Summary: “Once upon a time, there was an angel. And she was beautiful. And loved by all. She… was perfect.”Alice choked on the sobs in her throat, “No matter what Joey says…”





	1. Perfect for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a prequel to 'You Devil', but I thought that reading them in this order would make them have a greater impact, so I posted this chapter as Part 3 :D
> 
> I really hope you guys like this story, but please know that this chapter might have a few trigger points for people with body image issues. Alice also commits self-harm, so please, be prepared.

_Stepping off the stage was harder than singing in front of any audience. Alice couldn’t help but hesitate on the steps backstage, the curtains already closed and the wonderful sound of applause in her ears._

_Was… was he clapping too?_

_Alice’s cheeks flushed with heat, and she crossed her arms over her fluttering stomach in hopes of calming down her nerves._

_He had been more handsome than she could ever imagine…_

_“Hey, Dollface?” Alice startled, and turned back to look at the grinning cat who was still standing on stage with the rest of the band members. He let out a slow sigh full of cigarette smoke, before giving her a lazy wink and smirk, “You did great out there.”_

_Alice smiled a friendly smile, and waved goodbye to the saxophonist who still had another show to put on, “Thanks Johnny, good luck with your next show!”_

_He casually waved goodbye, and Alice forced her stiff legs to descend the staircase._

_It wasn’t like he-_

_He would be waiting for her backstage._

_Alice’s breath caught in her throat when she came face to face with the smiling Demon, and the grey tint in her cheeks darkened._

_“Hello Darlin’.” Bendy was holding a bouquet of black roses, but he moved it into the crook of one arm in order to offer her his hand to help her down the last few steps._

_Alice swallowed back her nerves, and gave him a gleaming smile before taking his hand with her daintily gloved one._

_“Hello Bendy.”_

Alice took in a deep breath, and shakily let it out. Her eyes were shut tight, and her head was tilted away from the mirror, as if looking into it caused her physical pain.

Her hand was shaking as she reached up to touch her cheek, and she flinched at the bumpy texture she could feel under her fingers. She… she was hideous.

Alice continued to cry inky tears as she prodded the deformation she had discovered on her face, and she knew without a doubt that the black trails of ink were only going to make her look worse, and that made her sob all the harder.

“It- its okay. It’s okay, I’m okay.” Alice took in another breath, and struggled to keep her breathing steady so she wouldn’t dissolve into hysterics when she looked into the mirror again.

After fortifying her mental defenses, Alice opened her eyes and forced herself to look into the mirror.

It… it really wasn’t that bad.

At least, that was what Alice was trying to convince herself to believe. In the scheme of things, it really wasn’t that bad. When she first emerged from the Ink Machine, she had been a disgusting, crawling, **slug**. 

Joey had taken one look at her writhing body, and then cringed away from her in disgust. He kicked her into the corner of the room, and then left her there to rot.

For days he carried on as if he couldn’t see her shivering little corpse, and creation after creation left the Ink Machine as he fed it the other Creators. Sometimes she could vaguely recognize their figures through the constant noise and static she could feel covering her thoughts.

Eventually, she gained enough self awareness to move.

Constantly watching things go into the machine and then come out a different shape had allowed her to form her own little plan, even though she barely had any consciousness to speak of. She figured that if she went into the machine, it would spit her out as something better.

And so she put herself through the machine again. It took her several tries, and she often screamed inside her head at the pain she felt at simply moving a couple of feet.

It might have taken her hours, or even days, but eventually she finally managed to climb into the hole of the machine. It was constantly running, and after her body was torn apart and put back together…

She was Alice Angel again.

Her memories returned, but along with them came confusion. She recognized that she was in Joey Drew's Studio, but why was she here? She should have been in Grey City, with Bendy and Boris and her band friends. The last thing she remembered was a pitch black circle forming under her feet, and then she was reborn as that **slug**.

And so, after her rebirth, Alice had wandered the Studio; trying to find clues, trying to find her friends-

Trying to find Bendy.

She had ended up outside the women's restroom, because she was attracted by the sound of someone sobbing. When she entered the room, she saw an Ink Person curled up in a fetal position in the corner, who didn’t even seem to recognize that she was there. Alice had looked at the Creature with surprise and also pity, because she too had once been like them- but then her eyes had found the mirror.

She forced herself to look into that mirror, because she needed to accept that what she was seeing was reality. But after Alice frantically looked over her body, and discovered flaw after flaw after **flaw** upon her skin- she felt something snap inside her mind, and then everything went white.

When Alice opened her eyes again her throat was on fire, like she had spent hours screaming her lungs out, and her hands were covered in wounds that were still sluggishly leaking ink. When she sat up, she noticed that all that remained of the Ink Person was a puddle of ink in the corner, and that the mirror had been smashed into pieces.

As Alice stood on her unsteady legs, her eyes avoided the mirror shards like she would die if she looked into them, and then Alice ran from that bathroom as fast as she physically could.

She ran further and further away, deeper and deeper into the Studio, until she found herself in the abandoned Toy Factory. There she saw-

She saw who she was, who she really was. Perfect imitations of her sat in neat little rows, all waiting to be loved on by adoring little children. Alice’s terrified heart had calmed at the sight, and she found solace in those dolls as she hid herself there and tried to think on what to do.

But she did know one thing with every fiber of her being.

_I- I can’t let Bendy see me like this._

Alice shuddered at the thought of Bendy seeing her when she was… when she was like this. Would he cringe away, like Joey had? Her own Creator had looked at her struggling little form, and kicked her away like she wasn’t worth the dirt on his shoes.

Her heart felt like it was being stabbed by a twisting knife, and her mind couldn’t help but supply images of Bendy looking at her in disgust. He wouldn’t smile at her when she looked like this- he wouldn’t hold her hand or kiss her cheek, or tell her that she was perfect.

She could hear his voice in her head, clear as a bell.

 _“ My Angel was perfect, made to be mine. You’re not my angel- you are a disgusting_ **_hag_** _.”_

Alice swallowed back the inky bile that formed in the back of her throat, and clutched the Bendy doll in her arms like a lifeline.

_No- Bendy loves me. Bendy loves me more then anything- I’m his Angel! I’m his Angel. I’m his ANgel. I’m hiS AnGeL._

**I’m disgusting.**

Drops of ink fell onto the Bendy doll as she buried her face in its plushie stomach. The doll was almost the size of her torso, and it was the only thing that was keeping her sane at this point.

Seeing Bendy’s happy smile, even if it was just a replica on a doll, soothed the pain in her heart.

“Once upon a time, there was an angel. And she was beautiful. And loved by all. She… was perfect.” Alice choked on the sobs in her throat, “No matter what Joey says...”

_This was the first time that they had met each other face to face. Over the past few weeks they had constantly heard about the other from their Creators, but at the end of the day there was only so much that one could glean about a person from others._

_They wanted to get to know each other for themselves._

_Bendy smiled the most charming smile Alice had ever seen, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter, “You- uh, you were amazing tonight Darlin’.”_

_Bendy shifted awkwardly, and then seemed to remember the roses he was holding. He quickly shifted them into his hand in order to offer them to Alice._

_“Um, these are for you.”_

_Alice smiled a cheeky little smile, and squeezed the hand that he was still holding- and refused to let go even when Bendy flushed and tried to yank his hand away._

_Alice reached foreword with her free hand, and brought the rose bouquet up to her nose. They smelled sweet and spicy, like they were dripping with dark promises._

_And in that moment, Alice was finally able to relax. She gave Bendy a breathtaking smile, and then leaned over to kiss his blushing cheek. Bendy blinked, shock clear on his face as Alice hid her own blushing face behind the bouquet._

_“Thank you Bendy,”_

_“... anytime Darlin’.” Bendy smiled a goofy smile, which quickly turned mischievous as he knelt down with a flourish and kissed the hand he still held captive._

_Alice let out a little squeak, and Bendy chuckled at her innocent shyness, “Soooo, Miss Alice, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a date this evening?”_

_Bendy peaked up at her, his smile softening at the sight of the blush on her face, “Though if you would rather, it would be my greatest pleasure to give you a tour of our humble city.”_

_Alice peeked at him through her eyelashes, and hummed gently, her voice soft and content._

_“I would love to.”_

When she saw Bendy again, Alice was so shocked that she couldn’t move.

Around the corner at the end of the hallway, she could see a writhing mess of shadows that surrounded a twisted looking figure. The unnatural sight made her heart beat erratically in her chest, and little white dots danced across her eyes as she struggled not to hyperventilate at the sudden oppressing feeling she felt.

She thought it was a monster, something that had come to tear her to shreds, and so with every scrap of her willpower, she forced herself to stumble into a nearby Miracle Station, which was an improvised storage closest.

Trembling in that homemade little shack, Alice was sure that the monster would see her through the glass window, or hear her short breaths and erratic heartbeat. She wished that she could crouch down so the monster wouldn’t be able to see her in the window, but the shack was so narrow, that she could only stand upright and pray. The little Angel was praying to a god she wasn’t sure loved her anymore, and trying to stay upright so she wouldn’t fall out of the booth, because she was starting to feel lightheaded. As she blinked away the tears forming in her eyes, Alice covered her mouth in order to help muffle the sound of her breathing

The Ink Monster was utterly terrifying, like a Nightmare Incarnate. Every inch of it’s skeletal body oozed a disgusting mess of ink, like a pussing sore. It left a trail of black to mark its destructive path, and though it was tall enough for its head to graze the ceiling, it walked while being bowed forward. The curve of its spine jutted out like pieces of glass, and all of its limbs were different lengths, so it was forced to hobble along at a slow pace that made it no less menacing. Its mouth was like a tear through half its face, with jagged teeth sticking out like daggers.

It was the most disturbing Ink Creation she had seen yet, herself included.

Alice’s heart lifted with joy when the monster hobbled by without glancing in her direction, and it was during this moment of clarity that she noticed the feature that defined who the creature was.

No matter how disturbing the Ink Creation was, they always had key features that identified them as someone Alice had known. This monster had two, very familiar, very beautiful, devil horns.

For a moment, Alice couldn’t breath because of the shock she felt.

Bendy?

_They were walking side by side through the bustling city, though they were often stopped by passersby who wanted to welcome Alice to their world. Alice couldn’t help but notice the fakeness in their smiles when they eyed Bendy next to her, and it left her with a rolling anger in her gut._

**_How dare they look at him like that._ **

_Alice saw the hidden sadness in Bendy’s eyes, and was also quick to notice that as the night progressed, Bendy grew more and more possessive. From holding her hand, to wrapping an arm around her waist, to subtly steering her away from particular crowds._

_“Bendy?”_

_The Demon turned away from the arcade game they were playing, twirling the ball on the tip of his finger as he waited to hear her question. He only had to knock down one more bottle tower before he won her a prize, “Yeah, Darlin’?”_

_“You know you don’t have to do this, right?”_

_Bendy stopped the spinning ball, and turned to face her fully, his eyes confused and also weary as he eyed her, “What do you mean?”_

_Alice took in a deep breath, and tightened her grip on the stuffed animals he had already won for her, “All of this. You don’t have to keep trying to win me over, or impress me.” Alice’s smile was a divine thing to behold, and Bendy couldn’t help but stare dumbly for a moment._

_“I’m already yours Bendy. I was the moment I walked onto that stage.” Alice’s eyes gained a fire that had Bendy’s pupils dilating slightly, “And no one else is going to get in our way baby.”_

_Bendy absently tossed the ball and knocked over the bottle tower, but he wasn’t paying attention to the vendor. Instead he crowded close to Alice, tentatively reaching out to possessively wrap his hands around her waist. He never looked away from her face, to make sure that she meant every word that she had just spoken, and Bendy almost felt like jumping for joy when Alice welcomed his advances with open arms._

_The pure joy and relief on his face had Alice pulling him into a tight hug._

_“You were made to be mine, and I was made to be yours.” Alice kissed the top of his head, and pretended not to feel how he was shaking in her arms, “We’re just simply meant to be.”_

_“Alice…” Bendy looked up at her with eyes that were dark with demonic intent, and also deep affection,_ **_“Your my angel.”_ **

“O-Okay. I can do this. I can do this.” Alice muttered to herself as she stared at her feet, and tried to force her head to look up.

“For **Bendy** , I can do this.”

Saying his name gave her the strength to look up, but she still couldn’t help but flinch away from the sight of herself in the mirror.

She… she barely resembled her old self, and it worried her to her core- because now she finally had solid proof that Bendy was here! He was here, somewhere in the Studio, hobbling along and probably in pain because of his mangled body.

Alice could remember how painful it was to move when she was first born, she knew the agony that turned every inch into an agonizing mile, and Alice refused to let Bendy feel like this when she could help him.

She just needed to guide him to the machine, and have him go through it a second time. After that, he would be free from that mangled form!

Though… it was honestly quite possible that he had already gone through it a second time. Her Bendy was incredibly clever, and so Alice wouldn’t be surprised if that was his ‘final form’ so to speak.

And that was honestly okay too. It also might… might be better that way actually.

As Alice stood shaking in front of the little vanity in the “Alice Angel” room she had found, she couldn’t help but reach up to touch her ruined face.

Her lips were perfect. Plump, and colored a beautiful black that made her want to smile. One of her eyes was also perfect, and the skin around it was flawless. There was even a perfect little beauty mark under her eye that Bendy loved to kiss when he kissed her cheek.

Everything else was a **wreck**.

Where her other eye should have been, was a hollow socket that continuously leaked ink even when she wasn’t crying, and most of the skin on the left side of her face seemed mashed like it was made out of clay that had been pinched and stretched. One of her horns was lopsided and bigger than the other, and her halo had embedded itself in her forehead which made her look like she should have be dead from brain damage.

Her hair seemed to be trying to be normal, but it failed, because the top of her head was leaking ink like a faucet turned on max speed, and formed a strait waterfall down her back that simply gave the illusion on hair.

The skin on her torso was full of odd lumps that she figured were tumors of ink, and the sight of them made her gag and feel the urge to claw her own skin off. Her arms were thankfully the same length, but her hands were no longer delicate and dainty. Now her fingers were unnaturally long, and they looked more like giant spiders then hands.

Alice swallowed back the urge to retch, and settled herself on the chair in front of the vanity. The vanity was full of makeup and beauty products, all with her face printed on them like a sort of brand. While there were a few shades of red scattered here and there, it was mainly in her signature colors: black, white, and grey. Alice gave thanks to the God who had not forsaken her, and then reached over to fiddle with the gauze bandages she had found.

She stared at the object in her over-sized hands, and resisted the urge to look away from her body. She had come to this room not only to calm down, but also to prepare herself to meet Bendy again.

She knew that she barely resembled the Alice that Bendy had known, and so it was highly possible that he wouldn’t recognize her when she approached him. After all, Alice herself had a hard time recognizing him at first- she had even thought him to be a monster!

_I’m so sorry for that Bendy._

And the reason this was a problem, was because Alice had heard the whispers of the Ink People. They never spoke directly to her, in fact that cringed away -just like Joey- and cowered whenever she got close to them.

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t hear what they were talking about.

The whispered about the Ink Demon, how he killed anything that got close to him, and fed the remains back into the Ink Machine. They were all terrified of him, and screamed hysterically for everyone to run whenever they found themselves caught within his reach.

Alice wondered if it was wrong that she didn’t care about all the people Bendy had apparently killed, but dismissed the thought before it could even be fully formed. At the end of there day there was only one thing that mattered about this piece of information, and it was that Bendy was more then likely to attack her if he didn’t immediately recognize her-

Hence her problem.

Alice took in a deep breath, and resolutely stared at the repulsive girl in the mirror.

There wasn’t much she could do to change her malformed face, but she could at least cover up her eye and the muddled skin around it with the bandages. This would not only keep them hidden, but also stop the ink from leaking down half her face.

Taking in a deep breath, Alice steeled herself, and then began making herself beautiful.

First she wrapped the bandages around the upper left of her face, which actually made her excited when she looked in the mirror, because it covered up almost everything wrong with her face. The bandages bulged in odd places, and also were immediately stained black- but still! The point was that she didn’t have to look at the worst part of her face anymore.

Her nose was still crooked, like the bone was snapped in half under the skin, but Alice was planning on using the makeup to hide that as best she could. But the makeup would only come after the preparations were done.

Alice grabbed the knife on the vanity, and held it up next to the large lump on the side of her neck.

For Bendy, she could do anything.

It took a week for Alice to recover from the blood loss- or ink loss, I suppose you could say.

She had managed to cut away all the lumps on her upper body, which she had then sewed shut with shaking hands before moving onto the next one. After she was done, she was on the verge of passing out and she barely managed to layer her torso in bandages, before she fell off of the vanity chair and blacked out.

She woke up feeling weak, her mouth was as dry as a desert, and her skin was sticky from the puddle of ink she had been laying in.

But after regaining her bearings, and drinking the nearby cans of bean soup, Alice returned to the mirror and peeled off the bandages.

Her body was riddled with crooked stitches that were sure to cause scars, and it honestly made her look more like a sewed up doll than a human being- but when Alice looked at her body, she couldn’t help but want to jump with delight. Because despite the scars, her skin was white as snow, and now free of those horrible lumps. She shuddered when she recalled how she had looked beforehand- like there were dozens of insects crawling under her skin.

Bendy would only feel normal skin now.

Her perfect lips were smiling when she put her dress back on, and re-did the bandages over her face. Now back on track, Alice grabbed the makeup brush, and began to hum and she dolled herself up.

“And when I fall, it's into your arms~ I never could resist all your charms.” Alice chuckled as she gently applied blush to her cheeks, “You devil!”

For the first time since Alice had woken up… she felt happy.

She was going to be with Bendy again. Maybe they weren't perfect anymore, but that didn’t mean that they would love each other any less.

And what was ‘perfect’ anyway?

For Alice, Bendy was perfect. It didn’t matter that his limbs were different sizes, or that his entire body was oozing ink. As far as Alice was concerned, she wanted to run into those thin arms and bury herself in his embrace.

Because she still loved him, and when she looked at him, he was still the handsome devil who stole her heart.

It didn’t matter that his looks had changed- his smile might have more teeth, and he might be taller than her now, but at the end of the day, he was still her Bendy.

And maybe… just maybe that meant that Bendy would adore her even when she looked like this. Maybe she would still be ‘perfect’ to him.

Because that was all that Alice needed. She didn’t need to be perfect for anyone else- as long as Bendy thought she was perfect, Alice would be happy.

**“… You’re not… my Angel.”**

**You’re Not My Angel**

**YoU’re nOt My aNgEl**

**YOU’RE NOT MY ANGEL**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes my favorite fanart ever done for Alice and Bendy. It is not only breathtakingly beautiful, it also broke my heart. 
> 
> Bendy should have been the one to assure her that she didn't have to be 'perfect', he should have comforted her and helped her adjust and learn to love her new body. 
> 
> But instead he proved her every fear right, and shattered her heart.


	2. It was a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angel with a broken heart, is a Devil in the end. - J. Raymond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be your Angel" deals with the Before and After of the events of "You Devil" in Alice's point of view. 
> 
> Because of this, I recommenced reading "You Devil" if you haven't read it- you don't HAVE to read it, but this story might be confusing otherwise.

For a moment, all Alice could do was stare at his back as he walked away from her. She sat there, frozen, with tears running down her cheeks and her hands clutching the inking wound on her face.

“B-Bendy-” Alice blinked away her shock, and scrambled foreword on her hands and knees, wincing in pain when her tears entered the wound on her cheek, “Bendy, don’t leave me!”

Alice began to hyperventilate when he faded into the shadows of the studio. Alice forced herself onto her trembling legs, not even feeling them as she stumbled after him, “DON’T LEAVE ME!”

She ran after him desperately, but eventually tripped on her own feet. She crumbled to the ground like a string-less puppet, and stared into the empty shadows with her face blank of emotion. 

_He… he left me here. Like a piece of garbage._

_He just… left me._

Alice sat there in an undignified heap for several minutes, but with each passing second, it became more and more clear what had just happened.

The blank look on her face slowly crumbled away into a look of despair, and Alice buried her hideous face in her hands, ignoring the pain she felt in her cheek as she sobbed out her sorrow.

**He left me.**

In that moment, Alice wasn’t rational. She clawed at the wound on her cheek obsessively, punishing herself with the pain even as trails of black tears stained her already _disgusting face._

Alice tried desperately to think of a way to make Bendy come back, to prove that she was in fact the woman he loved. That she was worthy of his love.

She felt hollow.

Bendy… he was hers. Hers to love and cherish, and burn the world down with. They were partners, forever and always- so why…

**Why did you leave me?**

Alice hiccuped on her tears as the sound of her heartbreak shattered the silence in the air.

“From the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine.”

_Can you hear me? You loved to hear me sing- you said it was the most beautiful thing you’d ever heard._

“You said you were mine, I thought… you were mine…”

_They were staring down at me_ _–_ **_mocking me._**

_Mocking my shattered heart, and my disgusting face._

Slowly, the tears stopped flowing.

Alice stared into the shadows in front of her with her bleeding lips pulled into a frown.

All around her, she could see his god-damn **perfect** face. There were posters of him everywhere, and cardboard cutouts of him standing on every corner. And Alice knew that up the stairs, and behind the ‘Heavenly Toys’ sign, there would also be a gigantic painting of Bendy waiting to grin down at her. Even a few feet away from her sat a **perfect** little Bendy plushie. They all stared down at her with that rage inducing **smile** on their smug little faces.

**“How dare you.”**

A menacing aura very similar to that of the Ink Demon stained the air around Alice, with the very shadows seeming to shudder, as the Fallen Angel slowly stood up on her steady legs.

She stood there, her hair covering her hideous face as the rage slowly bubbled up inside her chest. Eventually it exploded out, and her blood-curdling scream split through the air.

“YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!”

Alice’s figure blurred, and then her arms smashed through a nearby cardboard cutout, seemingly oblivious to the pain of the various wounds on her body.

“LIAR! YOU **LIAR**!”

Alice roared as she tore the head off of the Bendy plushie and ripped the posters on the walls, and then she attacked the rest of the smiling cutouts. She drop kicked all the remains around her, slamming her high heels onto them mercilessly.

“YOU SAID I WAS PERFECT!”

“YOU SAID YOU WERE MINE!”

Alice grabbed the top half of the last -liar liar pants on fucking fire- cutout, and then savagely stomped the cardboard Bendy’s lower half with her high heels, and kept stomping on it until the image was almost unrecognizable.

As she did this though, Alice tripped on a shard of cardboard, and fell amongst the broken pieces with her throat burning with tears that she refused to shred. He… that damn little **demon** …

“Did… did you ever love me at all?”

_I fell from heaven for that man. I let them rip off my wings, and fell willingly into his arms. I never regretted that decision- I never did, because when I was with him, I felt like I was still floating on air._

“Was it really just my face?”

_I thought he loved me. I thought that no matter what happened, he would still look at me and kiss me, and call me perfect._

_We… we were made to be together. We were meant to be…_

_That was what I always believed._

_… I guess I was wrong._

Alice took in a deep breath, and slowly dragged herself to her feet with as much dignity as she could muster.

She stood above the destroyed figures of the man she loved, and gently brushed the wood shavings and cotton fibers off her dress.

She glanced around the room as she straightened her back, and then moved her legs apart in a stable stance. She wondered if he was watching her, if he could hear her- but at the end of the day, it didn’t matter.

_Do you have any idea, how terrified I was that you would reject me?_

_How scared I was that you would cringe away?_

Alice could still feel the pain of her ripped up cheek, and she could taste the ink dripping into her mouth.

This was his answer.

Alice took in a deep breath, and ignored the aches in her body. She was a professional after all. Alice reached up and wiped the tears off her face as she sniffed gently, and tried to compose herself. It didn’t matter if he was listening or not, but this was _her_ answer.

_He rejected me. He knew who I was, he recognized me, and he still rejected me._

_I… I am worth something._

_Right?_

Alice had to believe that, or she would be utterly destroyed. She was so used to having someone supporting her, always secure in the fact that she was loved-

But it had been a lie. All of it, was a big fat lie.

“I-If.” Alice cringed at the sound of her voice. It sounded like she was a croaking frog, and it was utterly embarrassing. Alice quickly reached up to massage her throat as she cleared it of her backed up tears, and took in several deep breaths.

This was the one part of her that she still found beautiful, that she could still have pride in- her voice was still perfect. She could ensnare anyone with just the sound of her voice, in fact, she had once been mistaken as a siren.

When Bendy looked at her, he didn’t see anything of worth. So she was going to prove that she still had some worth- she needed to prove it to _herself_.

Alice took in a deep breath in preparation, and tightened the muscles in her stomach as she started her song again.

Her voice bloomed from her throat, and as it echoed down the empty hallways, instead of sounding like a single person she sounded like a choir of angels singing out their heartbreak. It was the most beautiful, perfect thing she had ever sung, if only because of the pure emotion that was haunting her every word. There was not a single creature in Joey Drew's Studio who did not hear her that day. 

And even years into the future, they would never be able to forget her voice. 

“ _If you thought you were mine.._

_Mine_

**_Mine_ **

**Mine-**

**Don’t.** _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was greatly inspired by the song "First Burn" from Hamilton, and the lyrics sung by Alice in this chapter were taken from this song. I highly recommend listening to it, so you can hear the utter heartbreak I was hearing in Alice's voice when she was singing in this chapter (Also it will explain how she sounds in the ending- its the last 20 seconds of the song). 
> 
> I changed the image, it's now "Streaming Heart" by RukiaAngle  
> I hope everyone likes the change as well.  
> Ahhh... I feel really happy. This story finally got its first commenter- Shennyfac31 !  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH! It really meant a lot to me that you took the time to comment, and I hope you end up liking chapter 2 as well :D
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone who clicked on this story. Even if it wasn't your cup of tea- the fact that my work even sounded interesting to you, warms my heart! 
> 
> I hope to hear from many more of you in the future, but no matter what happens, in the end I still hope you liked this chapter! :)


End file.
